In the past, various proposals have been made to prevent inconveniences when testing the characteristics of a semiconductor device. For example, in the patent literature 1, a measure is proposed to prevent electrical discharge from occurring in the atmosphere during a test of electrical characteristics. Specifically, the patent literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including steps of forming a base region and an emitter region in a semiconductor wafer, patterning a base electrode and an emitter electrode, coating and patterning the surface thereof with a polyimide film, and covering regions excluding a dicing region and other electrode bonding portions.